


Masquerades and Secrets

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabble, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Evelyn always loved a good masquerade.





	Masquerades and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Bailes de máscaras e segredos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805565) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #015 - mask.

Secretly, Evelyn always loved a good masquerade. The idea of losing her identity under a mask, the illusion of anonymity, the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders. She wished she and Cassandra had come with masks too, and that they could dance in front of everyone, and that she had as beautiful a dress as those noblewomen. But a mask couldn’t hide who she was, when not even gloves could, and she had to keep her affections secret not to place Cassandra in any additional harm. In front of the world, they had to be advisor and Inquisitor.


End file.
